To Hinata from Naruto
by Soccerchick1551
Summary: Its Hinata's 17th birthday and the girls have a surprise for her. HinataXNaruto Oneshot


I dont Own Naruto

This is my third story hope you like and i dont know if i should keep it theway it is or extend it you guys tell me

To Hinata, From Naruto

Sakura made sure that the decorations were being put up and that the cake was on its way. "This is going to be the best party ever." She had most of the gang helping decorate for Hinata's 17th Birthday party. Naruto came running up to her. "Okay, Sakura I'm here ready to help out in any way I can." Sakura became a little uneasy as Naruto looked at her ready for an order. Naruto usually did more harm then good, not that he did in on purpose and they didn't have much time left. Sakura smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Okay Naruto I got a special mission for you."

Naruto's face brightened up as soon as he heard the words "special mission" "I'm ready, just tell me what I have to do." Sakura smiled as his enthusiasm, "Okay we still have a lot to do here at the warehouse, so I need you to keep Hinata occupied until around 8:00, Got it." Naruto smiled, "Easy enough, see you at 8:00 sis"

Sakura got mad and grabbed a cup and flung it at the running Naruto. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your sister." Naruto laughed as he rubbed his head were the cup had hit him and headed toward the Hyuuga complex. Naruto used the route he usually took to get to Hinata's room, unfortunately her dad hated Naruto and told Hinata she was banned from seeing Naruto but that had not stopped Naruto, He refused to let Hinata go.

They had become really close friends since Naruto told her about the Nine tailed Fox demon, He cried as he told her his story and waited for her to sneer at him and leave him but instead she held his as he cried into her shoulder until he felt like he could not cry anymore, Hinata always promised that she would always be by his side. And her dad was not going to mess up their relationship, he had also began to feel strange around Hinata, He was always worried how he smell or looked when she was around, and he didn't have to act like anything when he was with her.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as the sun hit her, she had slept in late today, and Hinata pushed her long strands of hair out of her face to get a good look at the clock, It read 2:00 She had slept half the day away. She pulled the covers closer to her.

Naruto had crept into her room while she was asleep and waited for her to wake up. He grabbed one of the pillows she had pushed off the bed, and crept closer to the bed. "Wake Up Hinata." He shouted as he slammed the pillow into her face. Naruto laughed, Hinata had jumped out of her bed and landed on the floor with the covers over her head. "Naruto!" Naruto looked up as Hinata hit him in the face with a pillow. The pillow war continued until they were both out of breath.

"Naruto I have to change, so you can wait here if you want." Naruto nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Hinata came out changed into her usual ninja outfit. "Did you need something Naruto or is it one of your usual but fun visits." Naruto grinned as he stood up. "I was bored so I thought we could hang out today." Hinata smiled, "That sounds good, Naruto."

They head toward the local mall were they had lunch, Naruto let Hinata talk and he enjoyed listening to her stories, even though every now and then she blushed when she looked up at his. After lunch they headed to the arcade for a few hours, Naruto dragged her into a clothing store.

She was embarrassed as she looked herself in the mirror. "Hinata come out let me see." She took a deep breath and stepped out. Naruto gazed at her as she walked out. _She looks gorgeous. _Thought Naruto, he had never really seen her with anything so revealing. She wore tight jeans that showed of her curves and a strapless tang top. _Look at her breasts._ He shook his perverted thoughts

"Wow, Hinata you look great." I really don't like the top." He noticed that some of the male cashiers were setting their eyes on her shirt. He pushed her back in the fitting room, "Lets try something else." He handed her another piece of clothing. This time she came out in a jean skirt and a dark red tang top, "That is a lot better." Naruto picked out a black button up shirt to put over the tang top. "Now that's hot." Hinata blushed; she reached for her ninja outfit to switch back. Naruto grabbed her clothes, "Uh-Oh no way." Naruto took her clothes and paid for her new outfit. Hinata gained some confidence as Naruto held her hand, they walked through the mall, Hinata spotted a men's clothing store. "Come on Naruto."

She had Naruto change into a pair of dark blue jeans and tight orange shirt that Hinata picked out for him, He look at himself in the mirror and when he was satisfied he stepped out of the dressing room. Hinata was amazed at how good he looked with out his ninja outfit. She smiled as he posed for her, the pants fit hit nicely on his toned body and the shirt brought out his lean but muscular body.

"What do you think Hinata?" Hinata nodded, "that looks great Naruto but the shirt looks kind of tight." Naruto pulled slightly at the sleeves. "Nah it's stretchable and it shows of my huge muscles." Naruto laughed but Hinata eyed him _that's for sure. _Hinata shook her head as Naruto bought the clothes as they walked out of the store. Naruto looked at the clock it read, 7:50. "Oh my god, come on Hinata we have to go." Naruto ran toward the warehouse with Hinata right at his side. He slowed down as they arrived. "Okay, come on I have to pick something up here."

He opened the door into a pitch black room and ran in, Hinata slowly stepped in as the door closed behind her. "Naruto were are you." Suddenly the lights came on and the gang jumped out to yell surprise. Hinata literally jumped out of her skin and laughed, she couldn't believe that they had actually remembered her birthday. The decorations were beautiful and they even had a dance floor set in.

Sakura handed her a glass of punch, and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday Hinata." "Thank you." Hinata took a sip of her punch and nearly coughed it up, Sakura giggled as Hinata tried to hand her the spiked cup back. "Hinata it's your birthday have some fun." Hinata nodded and took another sip and swallowed. She had fun as people came to wish her a happy birthday.

She hung out with the girls as they gossiped and finally they grabbed Hinata by both arms and had her sit down on a chair. "What are you guys doing?" Sakura smiled, "Hinata we have a special surprise for you." Hinata sat in the chair a little nervous and tried to get up again but was pused back down with by the girls, she felt very nervouse now. "A lap dance from our one and only Naruto."

Hinata tried to get up from the chair but they held her down as Naruto appeared out of nowhere. He closed the distance between him and Hinata, Hinata stopped twitching as she watched Naruto aprroach her. She looked up into his eyes and saw he was slightly glazed over probably from the sake, but his eyes also said something else to her that she couldn't put her fingers on.

He danced on top of her lap, Hinata's face turned beet red. He started to take of his shirt but laughed as Hinata's face is turning red. He stopped even with the boos he was getting. He laughed as he pulled Hinata out of the chair and gave her a hug, "Happy birthday Hinata."

He called for more sake. They all cheered. Hinata sat down in the chair as Naruto sat next to her. "Hinata your face is red, are you okay?" Hinata nodded, "Yes just a little winded." Naruto waited a few minutes for Hinata to catch her breath before he asked her to dance. Hinata and Naruto took to the dance floor, Naruto was careful with his hand placement he didnt want to do something hasty while he was slightly intoxicated, he was glad that Hinata was having a great time and with him.

Kiba tried to dance with Hinata but Naruto pulled her off the dance floor before he had a chance to ask Hinata. "You want something to drink." Hinata followed him, "Yeah sure." She looked back to see Kina chasing after her. She walked toward Kiba to see if something was wrong. "Hey Kiba are you having fun." Kiba smiled at her, "Yeah but I would have even more fun if you danced with me." "Yeah sure, just let me get something to drink." Naruto came walking in with two glasses of water. "Here you go Hinata." Hinata drank her water as Kiba pulled her toward the dance floor.

Naruto watched Hinata and Kiba dance slightly growling under his breath as he watched Kiba get closer to Hinata. Finally he had had enough and went to the dance floor, He walked up to Hinata ready to beat the crap out of Kiba but before he had a chance Hinata jumped into his arms, she lay her head on his shoulders, "Naruto, this is the best party ever. Naruto grabbed her chin to check her out, she was a little red on the cheeks and her eyes were glazed over.

"Hinata you're a little tipsy, do you want to sit down." Hinata nodded her head not trusting her loose tongue, leaving Kiba on the dancing floor by himself. It was around 1:00 AM as Naruto looked up at the clock as he sat Hinata down on the couch with him. She seemed to have fallen asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled as the party slowed down and people began to leave.

Naruto shook Hinata slightly in order to wake her up. "Hinata are you ready to leave, so that I can walk you home." Hinata rose from her sleep and let Naruto help her out of the couch. Hinata slowly regained her composure as they walked out of the warehouse. Naruto who was also still a little intoxicated walked next to her. He wrapped his arm around her as the cool wind hit their over heated bodies. Slowly they approached Hinata's window.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, "I had a great time Naruto, thank you for making this the best birthday ever." Naruto blushed and as he watched her walk away he felt like this night couldn't end like this, he reached out and grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her close to him.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something that I needed and should have told you a long time ago. Hinata..." Naruto looked her straight in the eyes. "I like you, as in more than a friend." He crushed his lips against hers. Hinata felt like she was on cloud nine as Naruto kissed her. He pushed his lips harder against hers and wrapped his arms around her to bring their bodies closer together.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Hinata opened her mouth to let him in; she could taste the spiked punch on his tongue as he rubbed his tongue against hers. Hinata tangled her fingers in Naruto's blond locks; Naruto ran his hand under her shirt onto her bare back as Hinata moaned into his mouth.

Naruto pushed her up against the side of the house, he wanted to taste more of her, he loved her taste her scent, and everything about her drove him crazy. Hinata couldn't believe this was real, he was actually kissing her, and a passionate kiss that was driving her wild, she wanted to show him she loved him as much as he loved her.

Her hands made their way inside his shirt. Naruto took of his shirt as he kissed Hinata's delicate neck. Hinata felt like she was going over the edge but finally pushed away as she felt Naruto go for her bra strap. "Wait Naruto were going to fast." Naruto pulled her away from the wall, and blushed as he picked up his discarded shirt.

"Sorry, I got kind of worked up." Hinata kissed him gently on the lips with her now swollen lips, "That's okay; it was nice, now you really made this the best birthday ever." Naruto pulled her close to him, "I glad I could help." Hinata could see the eager lust lingering in his eyes. She drew circles on his bare chest, "I have to go Naruto but ill see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded as he let her go to her room. "Wait tomorrow do you promise." Hinata laughed, she pulled his face close to hers, "I promise" and kissed him. She slowly closed the door as he began walking to his apartment, he felt that he gave Hinata the best gift of all and he also got a gift that day.


End file.
